Wonderland
by nubodca
Summary: future!fic. Blaine and Kurt live together in NYC. One night after Blaine comes home from work, a very well-timed black out gives him and Kurt some much-needed time together. M for subsequent chapter. Smufflut smutty fluff smut /ALL THE SEX!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I don't own Glee or any of the characters, nor do I own the rights to Zara. This is just for fun, I assure you I do not make any money at all from this (a girl can dream, though!)

If you don't like fluff, just skip to Chapter 2 for the juicy stuff. I just don't want to do too much PWP, ya know? Gotta keep it kinda classy...

* * *

><p>The lights of New York City glowed with the promise of the night as Blaine left the studio, another long day of recording and mixing finally over. He stopped on the street corner to breathe in, closing his eyes and letting his mind go blank for just a moment before opening them again. He looked left down the street and threw up his hand to hail a taxi.<p>

The commute home always felt like an eternity. The studio was nestled in Morningside Heights, and the flat he shared with Kurt was only fifteen minutes away in the Upper East Side, but after ten hours of being shut away in a dark building in front of a bank of sound boards and glowing computer screens, every minute he wasn't spending with Kurt was a minute horribly wasted. So when the cab pulled up in front of their East 92nd apartment, Blaine handed the driver a fistful of cash before ducking quickly out of the car and bounding up the steps.

Finally, he was home.

Kurt shivered as he set the table, eyeing the thermostat with intense irritation. It was the middle of November, and the temperatures outside were already starting to dip down into the 20's. He walked over to the small panel and checked the temperature.

"Seventy-_one_? Jesus, I'm marrying a polar bear," he muttered to himself, but paused immediately after he said it to relish that word.

_Marrying_.

Blaine had proposed only a week before in Central Park on their usual Saturday morning stroll, in front of the Alice in Wonderland statue. They were chatting happily about Kurt's recent promotion at Zara (he had graduated from construction to fashion consultant after only three months on the job), when all of a sudden, right at the foot of the giant bronze mushroom, Blaine hooked his arm through Kurt's and spun him around, stopping him mid-sentence.

"Kurt, our rent is due next week."

Kurt's brow furrowed at the announcement. "I know, I have the check for my half sitting on my design table at home."

Blaine smiled broadly. "What if we only had to write one check?"

Kurt's confused expression deepened. "I don't follow."

Blaine stepped forward, their faces now mere inches from each other.

"One check," he beamed, "with both of our names on it."

"Blaine, what are you –"

Blaine knelt to the ground, sliding his hand down Kurt's arm until his both of his hands grasped Kurt's left one.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel," he said, looking directly into his boyfriend's eyes, his voice measured and serious. "I am absolutely crazy about you, and I can't imagine any version of my life without you in it. Will you marry me?"

Kurt's right hand flew immediately up to his mouth, his eyes widened in shock. He blinked and let the hand slowly fall from his lips.

"Oh God, Blaine, _yes_!" he breathed, his eyes welling up with tears as he pulled his new fiancé up to his feet and into a tight embrace. He took Blaine's face in his hands and kissed him firmly but tenderly on the lips. Blaine pulled back and reached into the pocket of his navy peacoat, pulling out a small aqua box and opened it, revealing a stunning rose gold band, with a single diamond inlaid in the metal. Blaine pulled it out and held it up in front of Kurt.

"This," he murmured softly, still looking Kurt dead in the eye, "is my promise that no matter what happens, no matter what direction each of our lives takes us, we will always, _always_ have each other."

A single tear slipped down Kurt's cheek as Blaine slid the ring onto his left hand.

"I love you," Kurt said softly. "You are the best thing to ever happen to me, Blaine. You – I love you so much!"

With that, Kurt hugged Blaine again, this one even tighter than the first, and both men stood there, wrapped in each other's arms, knowing that this was the moment that both of them had wanted since that first kiss at Dalton nearly seven years ago. And it was more than either of them ever could have dreamed of.

Kurt smiled as he adjusted the thermostat, thinking over all of the wedding plans he'd been formulating since he was seven. Just as he started mentally debating the relative merits of an indoor versus outdoor ceremony, he heard the key in the lock and spun around to see Blaine walk in, looking tired but very, _very_ happy to see him.

When he crossed the foyer into the living room to hug Kurt, Blaine looked over at the inconspicuous black bag sitting in the hall just outside the master bedroom.

Kurt had done some shopping for him.

* * *

><p>Reviews are nice. They also help me write faster :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

All of a sudden, the lights flickered out, and all of the appliances shut off. The two men stood together, still holding each other in the middle of the darkened apartment.

"There goes my soufflé," Kurt frowned. Blaine could hear the actual dejection in Kurt's voice; he knew how passionate Kurt was about cooking. He released Kurt slowly, hoping his fiancé could see his consoling smile in the dark.

"How about we order out, hmm? It may not be as great as the famous Kurt Hummel Gruyere Soufflé, but hey, what is?"

Kurt beamed as he reached into his pocket for his cell phone, using the light to guide him to the cabinet where he kept all of the candles. He pulled out a box containing two dozen tea lights and made his way over to the bedroom. Blaine called after him, scrolling through his phone contacts for their usual haunts.

"So where do you want to order from? Anywhere in particular?"

"How about that Thai place we ate at last week? They do take-out, right?" Kurt replied, his voice slightly muffled behind the partially closed bedroom door.

Blaine frowned.

"That place is all the way down by Times Square, Kurt; it'll take ages for them to get here with all of the traff-"

Blaine was cut off mid-sentence when Kurt emerged from the bedroom, wearing nothing but a short black satin robe, the glow of lit candles from the room behind him giving him an aura of warm sensuality. He picked up the black bag and beckoned Blaine silently into the bedroom before turning around and disappearing behind the door once more.

Blaine dropped his phone, forgetting he still had it in his hand. He stumbled over it as he crossed the room to the door of the master suite. He tentatively pushed the door open and breathed in sharply as he took in the sight before him.

Kurt was kneeling on the four-poster bed, giving Blaine only the subtlest of smirks as he crooked his finger toward himself. Blaine kicked off his shoes and walked over to the bed and made to lean in and kiss Kurt, but Kurt pressed his fingertips gently against his chest, staving off the advance. Instead, he silently took hold of Blaine's forearm and pulled him onto the bed, positioning him so that he was laying flat on his back.

Blaine didn't know what Kurt had in store for him, but given the amount of thought his fiancé had obviously put into this, Blaine felt he could relax and take in the warmth and low, flickering light of the room around him. He closed his eyes as he felt Kurt's long, delicate hands move under his shirt, pulling it out from the waist of his pants and slowly – _so_ slowly – unbuttoning it from bottom to top. He exhaled as the last button popped open, Kurt's hands now roaming over his chest, occasionally tugging lightly at the hairs that peppered it.

Kurt dipped down for a millisecond, allowing Blaine's growing erection to graze up against his thigh and causing a guttural moan to escape Blaine's lips. The corner of his mouth curled up into a smile as he let one hand roam from Blaine's chest over to the small black bag.

It was time.

He used his other hand to take hold of Blaine's side, guiding him onto his stomach and allowing his head to just barely hang over the side of the bed. He pulled down on the collar of Blaine's shirt and tugged at the sleeves until the shirt came off, revealing Blaine's broad, muscular back. Slowly reaching into the bag, Kurt pulled out a small bottle of massage oil. He twisted off the cap and took a slow, measured whiff before drizzling some of it on Blaine's back, letting it pool in between his shoulder blades before setting the bottle down next to his knee. He cleared his throat nervously, then got to work.

The sensation of Kurt rubbing the oil over his back made Blaine almost instantly drowsy, but he made himself stay awake, knowing this was just the beginning of something even better. He groaned appreciatively as Kurt's fingers worked out the knots in his shoulders, every measured knead into the muscles releasing all of the tension from his day. His eyelids drooped as the hands moved down his back further and further, and he lay there silently, on the precipice of sleep when –

"Oh _god_, Kurt, do that again!"

Blaine balled up sections of the duvet in his fists as Kurt suddenly and without warning let a hand slide under his boxer briefs, grazing a finger against the ring of tight muscle in the cleft of his ass. Kurt obliged, sliding Blaine's pants and underwear down with his oil-slicked hands until they rested around Blaine's ankles. Finally, his hands rested on the curves of Blaine's ass, and for just a moment he pressed and squeezed them, not drawing attention to the fact that his right hand was moving slowly toward the cleft once more.

With his fingers still slick from the massage, Kurt confidently slipped one past the first ring of muscle, then another just a few moments later. Blaine ground desperately into the mattress as Kurt began the measured thrusts in and out, in and out, and when a third finger was added and crooked blissfully upward –

"Oh, _Kurt_! I don't want to –_mmph_ –come until you're inside me."

Kurt felt blinded by the lights in the room and the rush of blood south at his fiancé's words. Picking up the bottle of oil and slathering it over his own hardening cock, Kurt turned Blaine over (he'd gone almost completely limp by now, except for his throbbing erection) and lined himself up at Blaine's entrance.

"Hurry," Blaine breathed, his voice now ragged with wanton need.

Without any further instruction, Kurt pushed in steadily, and a high-pitched whine like that of a lost puppy emanated from Blaine's parted lips. Kurt leaned down and kissed him softly, rocking slowly into him as Blaine's eyes fluttered open and closed, moving his hands up and down Kurt's hips to the rhythm.

The flickering light sent shadows across each of the men's faces as they stared into each other's eyes. This was by far the most intimate moment they had ever experienced with each other, with everything stripped away but the sound of their breathing and the feel of their bodies sliding past and into each other. Kurt had begun to stroke Blaine's cock with every thrust, and after almost a minute of this, Blaine came, bucking up and releasing his seed into Kurt's fist. Blaine clenched particularly hard around Kurt's shaft as he rode out his orgasm, which caused Kurt to spasm, and he felt himself come deep inside of Blaine.

Blaine almost immediately passed out, while Kurt pulled out of him gently and wrapped his robe back around himself, eventually lying down next to his spent lover. He kissed Blaine tenderly on the head and pushed a dark curl away from his face.

"Sweet dreams in Wonderland, my love," Kurt whispered, and despite his apparent slumber, Blaine smiled.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed that! Remember, reviews = love :)<p> 


End file.
